Si yo fuera la lluvia
by CyA Haters
Summary: Inoue ve la lluvia caer, decidiendose por fin a confesarle sus sentimientos a Ichigo, pero eso genera un malentendido... Si yo fuera la lluvia que une el cielo y la tierra que estaran separados por todo la eternidad ¿Seria capaz de unis dos corazones?


**_Si yo fuera la lluvia que une el cielo y la tierra que estarán separados por toda la eternidad... ¿seria capaz d unir dos corazones?_**

_Miraba la lluvia y eso era lo que pensaba, el... ese chico, en estos momentos estaría con ella._

_Una chica muy linda y especial, que hacia muy fácilmente que el sonriera o tuviera fuerza para algo. Ella había sido quien le había dado la vida que ahora llevaba ... gracias a ella el podría decirse que era Kurosaki Ichigo. El nombre ya lo tenia y la forma de ser también... pero Ichigo no seria Ichigo sin su zanpakutou tampoco sin su forma d luchar... eso lo tenia gracias a ella... ella había salvado a su familia... le había ayudado el innumerables ocasiones. ¿Y yo que había hecho?... nada solo le había causado problemas y preocupación. Le había molestado._

_Y ahora hay sentada observando la lluvia... lloraba. Sentía un gran vació en mi, la persona que mas amaba... estaba con la persona que el mas amaba... y el problema era que esa persona no era yo. Lloraba mas y mas y no podía continuar asi. Tenia que decirle todo lo que sentía todo lo que el le inspiraba a mi corazón y asi sin mas salí, la lluvia toco mis hombros, y me sentí un poco mas viva al ver que la lluvia, que el mundo sufría conmigo._

_Y lo vi... no muy lejano, estaba sentado en la ventana de su habitación observando la lluvia, al percatarse de mi presencia bajo inmediatamente invitándome a entrar, solo sonreí._

_Al estar en su habitación me sentí extraña al ver que Rukia siempre que siempre estaba con el ahí... en ese momento no estaba._

_-Kurosaki-kun ¿Donde esta Rukia-chan?_

_-¡Ahh! Veras... Rukia tuvo que ir a la sociedad de almas. (Evitaba el tema se notaba no quería que preguntara ... pero algo había pasado y tenia que saberlo)_

_-Kurosaki kun donde esta Rukia-chan?_

_-Hum ... ella y yo... decidió irse por un tiempo._

_- ¿Por qué? ¿Que paso? (Una pelea... un beso... el punto era que algo había sucedido y Kurosaki no me quería contar... tiene que decírmelo)_

_-Inou... ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?_

_-Es...esto yo... Rukia es mi amiga es lógico que quiera protegerla y saber si paso algo ¿O no? (Dije con la voz k suelo poner cuando reprendo a alguien... y entonces pensé en las palabras "Rukia es mi amiga" si... ella era mi amiga pero al mismo tiempo mi rival, era ella a quien Kurosaki-kun quería mas que a nadie en el mundo y eso me daban celos, envidia, y otros sentimientos no muy agradables. Me sentí mal conmigo misma)_

_-Es cierto Inoue, Rukia es tu amiga asi como yo. Creo.. no, no creo. Se qué puedo confiar en ti. (Ichigo k consideraba su amiga... No lo puedo creer. Que felicidad... puede confiar en mi... ¡Esta bien! No lo defraudare)_

_- Adelante dime lo que tu quieras!_

_-Lo qué paso entre Rukia y yo. Fue que...nos...nos...bes..._

_-¿Se besaron...?_

_No tuvo que contestarme su mirada y la forma en la que se comportaba lo decía todo se habían besado._

_-¿Y que con eso Kurosaki? ¿Porqué se fue Rukia?_

_-Es que ella confeso sus sentimientos por mi, y yo... yo me comporte como un..._

_- ¿No pudiste decirle lo que sientes por ella? (No quería oír la respuesta, pero igual yo lo amaba y si el era feliz yo tenia que serlo)_

_- See... Si._

_-Kurosa..._

_No pude terminar alguien entro por la ventana empapada... era ella... Mi rival. Mi amiga. Y lo confundió todo. Yo estaba demasiado cerca de el... el demasiado cerca de mi. ¡Lo confundió todo!_

_-Ichigo... tu.._

_Entonces se viro hacia mi, creo que imagino lo peor... Y huyo salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos Kurosaki fue detrás de ella. Yo me quede ahí, sola en esa habitación. Viendo de nuevo la lluvia caer_

_Si yo fuera la lluvia qué une el cielo y la tierra que estarán separados por toda la eternidad... ¿Seria capaz d unir dos corazones?_

_Si... Seria capaz de unir dos corazones... aunque no fuera bien por mi... seria capaz de verlo realmente feliz..._

_Tenia que hacerlo... no confesarle mis sentimientos sino decirle a Rukia lo que había pasado aunque asi... la única persona a la que realmente amo... se aleje de mi para siempre._

_Corrí y llegue al lugar en el que estaban... me di cuenta d que no hacia falta mi presencia en ese lugar. Ella e Ichigo estaban juntos a punto de besarse. Si el era feliz Yo tenia que serlo._

_El beso era lento y tierno. Por un momento me paso por la cabeza correr de allí a Rukia y ser yo quien ocupara los labios d Kurosaki... pero no._

_Huí... cerré mis ojos y aun asi las lagrimas corrían... no había espacio para nada mas... el era feliz... con otra... yo debía ser feliz por eso._

_Corrí aun mas... mas... mas, no pare hasta que me percate que aun no dejaba de llover. Que aun mis hombros estaban llenos de esa hermosa lluvia..._

_Me detuve y llore mas y mas no podía parar..._

_La lluvia de mezclaban con mis lagrimas y me detuve a pensar k se unían en uno solo_

_"**Gin-iro no ame ga futte kitara watashi da to omotte**_

**_namida wo fuite"_**

**_Pero cuando la plateada lluvia comenzó a caer, imaginé que era parte de mí,_**

**_y sequé mis lagrimas._**

_Y asi lo hice mis lagrimas y la lluvia se unían en uno solo... para cada quien hay su alma gemela... tal vez para mi no era Ichigo pero... yo por el momento lo amaba a el y si el es feliz yo lo soy . Yo realmente lo soy_

_Camine regreso a mi casa... ya no estaba sola la lluvia iba conmigo..._

_**--.--.FIN--.--.--**_


End file.
